Phishers
by hpbebekthx
Summary: alright, this story seems a little ron based, but it's sorta Harry absed, will deffinately be tonks based eventually! I don't care if you flame me, adn you'll just have to read t fins out what it's about....
1. Prolouge

Ron was confused. A lot of people would not find this very startling, but just because he didn't always do well in classes did not mean he couldn't be as smart as the next person. Unless the next person happened to be Hermione, no one was as smart as her, after all she knew more than some teachers did! But this really stumped him, this he didn't understand. He doubted even Hermione could make head or tail of it, if he asked her. He wouldn't though, it wasn't his place, this could be something really personal to Harry, and he wasn't sure that he himself should know about it.  
  
It had been during a quidditch game, and As Harry made a spectacular catch a bludger had gone sailing and hit him. No biggy, he had been hit thousands of times, by various things. He would be fine, Madame Pomfrey would see to that. So they took him off on a stretcher as usual, deposited him to the nearest bed, as usual, and, also right in synch Madame Pomfrey gave them a lecture on dangerous sports in schools. All the same as it had always been. Then Mcgonagall had come up and handed Ron something. A necklace. The ravenclaws had found it on the pitch where Harry had fallen, they used it was his. Since he wasn't awake yet, could Ron be a dear and hold onto it? Of course he would.  
  
This is what had thrown everything out of wack for Ron. This Necklace. He had known Harry had it; he had seen the chain sticking out from his shirt collars. What is it? Oh, just a good luck charm. This made sense; Seamus had one to, how had a little ring that said something in Latin. But Harry's was different. On the end of the chain was a sort of instrument, Ron didn't know what type. Muggles played them. A bit odd, but then again, Harry had lived with muggles all his life until coming to Hogwarts. Now, the instrument wasn't the thing that irked him though, it was pewter tag, and inscribed on it was "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me" with smaller writing underneath, "Philippians 4:18". What was that supposed to mean? Perhaps it just had a special meaning to Harry. Maybe it wasn't Harry's at all. He would have to wait for Harry to wake up. But until then.he was just confused. 


	2. dreams

A/N, Thanks to Izzie for pointing out it's 4:13, not 4:18, I got the necklace off of redletter9.com, and I was trying the little tag hanging off it but ya.anyway, as always, review!  
  
Harry was sitting in a garden. It was a pleasant garden, the type you would find in a child's book, and he was sitting on a bench. There was a little girl sitting next to him, reading a picture book. She got up and tugged his hand.  
  
"Look." she commanded. Harry was shocked, for such a little girl she had a such a grown up sounding voice. "See, they did that tree all wrong. The branches stick out funny. Fix it, please."  
  
Harry looked at her, long and hard. He knew he had to be in a dream. The air hung thick and golden in a way that only happens in dreams, there was a slight breeze, but the flowers didn't sway. There was a certain tranquility here. Suddenly, it was like he had split, and he himself was hovering over dream Harry and the little girl. Annabelle, a little voice said in his head. Yes, definitely a dream.  
  
"I can't change it." The dream Harry said. Annabelle looked disappointed.  
  
"Yes, you can, you have to." She pleaded with him, but Dream Harry only shook his head and got up. No, no come back.Harry silently called, but he was gone. Annabelle was crying, little streaks of water running down her face. These two were gold tinged, everything seemed to be. He wanted to follow him, tell him to come back and make everything, but Annabelle was crying, her face was now actually glowing. He seemed to float down to her almost, and held his hand out to her. Let me see, please let me see. I can try to make it better. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he still cried out to her.  
  
It was a most painful thing, not be able to help someone when they needed it. Suddenly, the sky turned red, and the pleasant golden glow and the light breeze were gone. The crickets stopped to. Harry hadn't really noticed they were there until the sound was gone. Annabelle screamed, and as Harry looked up, he saw why. A monstrous shadow was coming towards them, and as it touched the plants some wilted and died, other grew thorns and came to life. He was trying to scream, but still he could not make a sound, and then..  
  
He was awake. The sun was shining weakly through the windows, which were being splattered with a light rain. Oh good, you're awake, how are you feeling? Fine, thanks. Ron came in then, with Hermione. They asked the same questions. How are, how are you feeling? Worry and laughter, it was an odd feeling. I'm fine, I'm fine, but I won't be if you don't get off me! More laughter. Ron was getting something out of his pocket. Here, is this is yours? Ron had his good luck charm, it must have fallen off. He checked his throat, the chain was gone. Thank you, I hadn't noticed it was ,missing . They found it one the pitch. Oh. Madame Pomfrey said he could leave whenever he wanted, he would live. Oh good, you won't miss any classes today! Hermione ducked flying paper. The odd dream forgotten, Harry put the necklace on quickly, then hurried after his friends. 


	3. A day in the Harbour

A/N, sorry my chapters are short, I want this to be kinda longer, but I don't want to drag stuff out. This is a fan fiction, not a novel!  
  
He liked his necklace, Tonks had given it to him that summer, to remember everything he had done. It had been a fun summer. Tonks had decided he needed a vacation from everything, and took him to Canada. Vancouver Island to be exact, and she had introduced him to all sorts of people. Tonks had said she used to come here every summer with her dad. We used to be so close. What happened? I drifted away. She seemed sad, and Harry let her drag him all over the island. He was glad he did to.  
  
That summer he spent a few weeks in Nanaimo, where she took him down to the harbour. That was quite the experience, there was a sort of bazaar, were you could buy some of the strangest things, and for there they took stairs wrapped around a mast down to a boardwalk covered in little coffee shops, and there were ramps leading down to three things. One, a ferry, which they took to a small island which acted as a wild life preserve; a second leading to docks, which had the strangest array of boats and little floating shops; and the last one lead to the launch area for sea planes. So, they leave right from the water? Aye, and land on it to. Come, I want to show you haw to crab!  
  
Crabbing, as Harry soon found out, was very boring. You've got to throw it out, no silly, farther than that, alright, now we wait. For what? For the crabs to walk into the trap. How long will that take? Fifteen minutes to an hour or two. He fell asleep on the hard stone bench, and was woken up by a rather cold looking Tonks. The wind had picked up a bit; they should bring the trap up. Alright, alright, he was awake. Could he pull it up? Of course, if he wanted to. Soon he couldn't quiet be sure why he wanted to do it, the rope became slippery and cold, his fingers were wet and numb, and the ocean didn't seem to want to give the trap back. Finally he heaved it up, bringing a wave of cold water with it, and inside were three angry looking crabs. Tonks opened the trap up, pulling one out, and flipping it over. Then she threw it as far as she could back into the water. Why did you do that?! Female, can't keep the females, gotta let 'em go. In the end, only one was male, and he was to small to keep. Maybe some other time we could come back, spend the day down here, bring some people for you to meet, you'd be less bored. I'd like that. Thought you might, we could have a nice crab dinner if we catch enough. What does crab taste like? You ever had any seafood? Well, it taste just like that, more trouble than it's worth. She had laughed, and together they hauled all their stuff back up to the rented car, it was raining now, big fat drops. That was one day he remembered the most form the summer, the strange taste of the water hitting the dry and cracked pavement, the smell of a storm brewing. And a storm it was, the power had gone out and they spent the whole night reading ghost stories by candle light.  
  
Hey mate, you better hurry up, we've got classes soon. Coming, I'll be down in a second. Harry quickly ran around the room, picking up books and parchment. He would have to leave the summer behind him for now. 


End file.
